


All Drones' Day Is For Pailing

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Sexual Roleplay, but it's all loving and consentual, some mild coercive elements within the roleplay itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: It's the first day of Drone Season, which means romantic gifts, a night together, and pailing your matesprit as lovingly as pawsible.





	All Drones' Day Is For Pailing

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fill for the adult homestuck valentines exchange on tumblr, written for http://carcino-geneticists.tumblr.com/  
> Originally titled "The Huntress And The Maiden Of The Sea" but I like this name better

Feferi’s cool hand on your back was just the kind of relief you needed after a long night of hunting. The All Drones’ Day present you had brought her (the freshly removed heart of a large cholerbear) sat in a tray of ice on the dresser, proudly displayed, regardless of the fact that you were spending the day alone together. Her fingers traced down the ridge of your spine, stopping just shy of the port connecting your tail to your nervous system, and you let out a relaxed purr at the loving touch.

“It seams the mighty huntress has been tamed by the maiden of the seas.” Feferi’s bubbly voice joked, hand on the upstroke. You uncurled slightly and tilted your head up, locking eyes with your matesprit before you spoke.

“Purrhaps the meowty huntress  _ shrimply _ has her purrey right where she wants them.” You flashed a coy smile up at her and licked your lips suggestively. Her grin widened in response, and you could hear the quiet trill of arousal in her chest. You gave a little trill of your own in return and darted up, easily pressing Feferi’s torso onto the concupiscent platform and pinning her under you.

Feferi let out a glub of feigned shock as you pushed her down, putting up a token resistance. You had the upper hand tonight, so it was your turn to lead. You shifted to straddle her hips, and her hands moved to weakly shove at your shoulders, keeping up her role of innocent maiden. You caught her wrists easily, pinning them down over her head and grinning down at her toothily.

“Meow meow, my dear maiden. You should know better than to think I would efur let my guard down.” You shifted her wrists together, keeping them trapped with one hand while your free hand moved to gently stroke down her side. Her face flushed fuchsia, and a soft groan left her mouth as your fingers brushed past her sensitive gill slits. You settled your hand on her hip, squeezing softly as you leaned down to close the distance between you.

“Please don’t hurt me, mighty huntress. I’ll do waterever you fish!” Feferi struggled under you playfully, hips squirming and arms weakly trying to break free. You responded by tightening your grip and pressing your weight down onto her, pinning her more firmly to the platform. Your bulge was already starting to wake up, and you could feel it slowly inching from your sheath.

“Whatefur I wish, hmm? The meowty huntress must consider the tempting offur.” You flashed another grin at her. “Purrhaps the maiden of the sea can give her a demonstration.”

Feferi returned the grin, and leaned up to kiss you eagerly. Her lips were cold against yours, and had a salty taste to them that was only amplified as you pressed your tongue into her mouth. She met your tongue with hers, tangling and fighting with it as you explored her mouth thoroughly, and her body temperature slowly rose to match your own.

Eventually, you pulled back from the kiss, both of you flushed from the contact. You bulge was fully out at this point, writhing in your panties, and you could feel Feferi’s doing the same under you. You shifted back a bit and moved your hand to start tugging away her skirt, eager to properly pail her.

“The meowty huntress accepts your purrposal.” You tossed Feferi’s skirt to the side and didn’t bother pulling off her panties, simply shredding them with your claws, which earned you a squeak of surprise. Her bulge quickly sought out your warm hand, wrapping around it eagerly and coating your fingers with thin fuchsia lubricant. She let out an appreciative moan as you started to stroke her slowly, enjoying the cool sensation on your skin.

You continued to stroke her coiling length a little longer, enjoying the soft groans she made as your fingers traced along the nubs and tendrils that dotted her bulge. Fuchsia leaked slowly down your fingers and onto her thighs, painting the grey skin with one of your favourite colours. The gills on Feferi’s neck were flaring open with her arousal, and you couldn’t resist leaning in to pepper them with a few soft kisses. Every press of your lips pulled a gasping moan from her throat, and it wasn’t long before you just couldn’t wait any longer.

You pulled your hand from her bulge, enjoying the needy whine that brought along with with it, and quickly pulled your own panties off. After tangling with Feferi’s, your own bulge felt deliciously warm in your hand, and you barely suppressed a groan. The mighty huntress didn’t show her need that easily. You shifted yourself forward, letting her cool bulge wrap around yours and moved your hand to her hips.

“Hope you’re purrepared, my maiden. The huntress doesn’t hold back.” You slid back, pulling your bulge free of hers and lowered your hips to thrust into her slick nook. Her cool walls gripped around you like a vice, and you couldn’t restrain your moans of pleasure. Luckily, Feferi was much louder, crying out as your large bulge stretched her nook, filling her with warmth.

Feferi’s hips bucked up against you eagerly as you set a slow, measured pace. Her nook flexed wonderfully around you, and you let your bulge undulate and writhe within her, easily pulling further moans and whimpers of pleasure from her. With a grin, you leaned in and pressed a hungry kiss to her lips, stifling her noises as you forced your tongue into her mouth. Her tongue eagerly sought out yours, and you let out another groan of your own as they tangled together.

You dug your claws into her hip a little harder and picked up the pace of your thrusts. Her bulge squirmed between your stomachs, leaking fuchsia slurry freely. Her hands struggled weakly in your grip, but you held them pinned firmly. Every roll of your bulge and thrust of your hips pulled another groan from her, and you could feel her squeezing tighter and tighter around you. With a grin you pulled back from the kiss, thrusting hard and locking your hips against her, letting your bulge do all the work for a moment.

“Are you close, my purrecious maiden? The huntress can feel you getting tighter.” You gave a little thrust for emphasis.   


“O-oh yes! I-I’m close huntress! Please, let me fishnish!” Her nook flexed around you again, and you let out a possessive growl, moving your hand back down to rapidly stroke her bulge. Finally, she cried out passionately, and her bulge throbbed in your hand as she spilled her slurry onto her stomach.

The feeling of her climax spurred you on and you began to rut hard and fast, chasing down your own orgasm with a growl deep in your chest that would signal to any troll nearby that Feferi was  _ yours _ . You locked your hips with hers against, and yowled in pleasure as you hit your peak, olive slurry rushing out to fill her nook. Every pulse of your bulge wrung out more of Feferi’s slurry, and you both groaned as you rode out your orgasms.

Panting, you collapsed against her, finally letting her hands free as you both struggled to catch your breaths. Her arms quickly found their way around your shoulders and she pulled you into another kiss, slow and passionate. You were both trilling and purring at each other, satisfied and full of pity for one another. Eventually though, Feferi broke the kiss, breath a little more steady.

“Does this mean the huntress has forgiven the maiden her transgressions? Shorely she must now I would never reefpeat the foolfish actions.” You grinned down at her, twitching your bulge playfully within her even though you were spent, and reaching down to fetch the filial pail.

“The huntress is afurraid not. She has decided she much purrefurs to keep this maiden as her own, forefur.” With a smile, she kissed you again. You were hers, and she was yours.


End file.
